The Wizard who became a Mage
by Maloran
Summary: [See inside about KnK] Harry Potter was kidnapped right after fourth year from The Dursleys and used in a ritual with other people to raise a Dark force called Phantoms. Only Harry defied the odds to instead become a Mage and take on the title of Kamen Rider Wizard. M just in case.
1. The Faded Scar and The Rings

AN: It is with a heavy heart that I decided to pull Kakarot and Korath from this site. I have been out of touch with the Dragon Ball universe for a good while, and trying to create a crossover universe where any event can happen in any order, minus births, or even a brand new event showing up, was pretty much leading me to a mental breakdown. Hopefully, I'll be better off with this story, as this crossover has much of the same elements.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Kamen Rider Wizard. Also, thanks go to TV-Nihon, whose subs I've been watching so I can get the crossed and OC characters right.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Faded Scar and The Rings**

Once, long ago, magic was just as studied as science is today. But, as the ages passed, magic faded as science and technology took hold. All that is left are hidden communities scattered across the globe, hiding in fear from the scientific world, who, in this day and age, would most likely try to dissect as well as persecute them. However, there is one, who has been blessed, and cursed, with greater power than the average wizard. He will use this power to stop the ones who cursed him from bringing forth another disaster. He is the one that they call... The Mage.

* * *

August 25th, 1995

It's the end of rush hour traffic in London as all the important businessmen and women, the workers and such having all arrived at work for another day at their jobs. Above the highway, however, sitting on a street light we find a young man around fifteen years of age holding a doughnut in front of him. He has black, messy hair, bright emerald-colored eyes, a faded lightning bolt scar, and a happy smile on his face. He was wearing a red, black and gold speckled t-shirt, a soft black leather jacket that looked sort of rustic, jeans, and trainers. He also had a belt on that had a black handprint edged in gold, and had a ring with an over-sized stone covered with a dragon coming out of a hole on his right hand.

He had just taken a bite of the doughnut when a red and silver plastic bird flew up behind him and started tweeting. Taking notice of the bird, he asked, "You found him, Garuda?"

The bird nodded, and the young man set the bag aside. Placing his right hand over his belt buckle, the gem of the ring glowed as a voice that seemed to come from the buckle called out, "Connect, Please!" Holding up his right hand, a large, red spell circle appeared. Mystic characters surrounded the outer circle, with four different gem styles formed a sunburst compass pattern in the middle circle, and more mystic writing as well as what looked like a mask being surrounded by a dragon in the center.

The young man reached in and pulled out a motorcycle. It looked like your average bike; motor exhaust, seating, and things like that, but was designed to look like a dragon made out of gems and metal. The front of the handlebars, where the "head" would be, looked like a red gem held in a metal frame with amber guards along the sides. Along the sides of the body of the bike it looked like folded wings with golden trim.

The bike landed in the lane below, soon followed by the young man who now had a helmet on. Starting the bike, he said to the plastic bird, "Lead the way, please." The bird flew off and the guy soon followed.

* * *

At that moment, a police squad pulled up next to a factory in West Ham, just south of Romford Road. (1) Fifteen police officers and detectives were prepping their guns in case they were needed. More cars pulled up as some of the officers were helping the workers who managed to escape harm to a safe area. From one of the cars stepped out two detectives, one male, the other female. The male had bushy black hair and wore a white shirt, black pants with a black leather belt, hard black leather shoes, and his gun in a shoulder harness. The female had straight black hair, and wore a white blouse, a grey casual business suit, and black leather casual dress shoes.

Walking up to one of the officers, the male detective asked, "What's the situation?"

"Some of the workers are still inside, sir," replied the officer as the female detective prepped her gun.

"Think you can handle this, Daria?" asked the male detective of his partner.

Resetting the revolver in her hand, Daria Rexton (2) replied, "I'll be fine," as she followed her partner, David Andrews, to the building entrance they were going to use. "Protecting people is a cop's duty."

David nodded, and said to the gathered police force, "Alright, then we're going in!" With that command, the officers and detectives rushed inside. The group paused in the hallway, making sure everyone stayed together. Then the group moved on into the main work area.

Once inside, they found the most frightening sight. "What... are those?" asked Daria as she and the others looked at what was causing the commotion. Creatures made out of living stone were attacking the workers, and once the last worker was down, they turned their attention on to the police and started walking towards them.

In a panic, the officers started firing their guns at the stone creatures, but to no effect. The creatures started grabbing the officers and were knocking them around, as well. Then another being appeared, in the form of a blue minotaur. He started walking up to Daria, who was on the floor. Scared, she started firing, but the bullets just bounced off. Grabbing her arm, the Minotaur said, "Anything you try will be useless," and after knocking her gun away, lifted her up and held her in the air by her neck. Fearing that she was going to die, Daria started to reach for her locker that she kept hidden under her blouse.

Just then, one of the outside walls got blasted in, and a young man rode in on his motorcycle. He stopped in the middle of the floor and did a donut on his bike, knocking some of the creatures down that were trying to surround him. Coming to a full stop, the teen got off the bike and touched the ring on his right hand to his buckle, which called out, "Connect, Please!" A glowing red circle appeared by his head, which he reached into an pulled out a large, awkward-looking gun that had a black fist on its left side. Doing another spin, he fired around five shots, which, due to the motion of the gun all curved on their path around Daria's head and hit the left horn of the Minotaur, blasting it off and forcing the creature to let go of the detective in pain.

"Silver bullets?" asked the Minotaur in shock. "You're... a mage!"

"A mage?" asked Daria weakly. The young man just lightly smiled.

Quickly forming a fireball, the Minotaur shouted, "Damn you!" and tossed it at the teen, rapidly setting him on fire. Daria feared for the teenager, as she thought he would be quickly burned to death, but as she looked on, the flames were being drawn into another red circle, and in the young man's place, there stood a warrior. His suit was primarily black, with silver trim and red gems on the boots around the ankle, the wrist of the sleeves and along the lapel of the trench coat and the chestplate. He now also had a silver helmet with a red gem faceplate and on his left had was a ring that looked like the helmet. The belt buckle now stood out on a device that was strapped to his waist.

"You're Wizard?" asked the Minotaur incredulously.

Holding up his left hand to show the ring on it, the now named Wizard said, "It's... Showtime!" and started walking confidently towards the creatures.

"Attack!" ordered the Minotaur, and the stone creatures charged forward.

As they neared Wizard, he started blasting them with his gun, then started mixing it up by adding some fancy kick attacks and dodges. Pretty soon, the assault was taken outside, and Wizard showed off a new trick, by changing his gun into a sword. With this new element added, Wizard was even more devastating to the creatures as the fight moved out into the loading docks, and even the Minotaur rejoined the fight for a moment, but then decided to leave, letting the stone creatures surround Wizard as he made his escape. Wizard blocked the staff of one of the creatures with his sword and said, "Please don't interfere," and knocked the creature away. Resetting the sword to gun form, he lifted up the thumb on the fist, making it so it could be gripped. Standing straight, the voice that could be heard from the buckle was now coming from the gun, saying in a sing-song voice, "C'mon Shoot, Shake Hands!" Wizard grabbed the hand with his left, and the gun called out, "Flame Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii -Hii Hii Hii." Wizard then started shooting what was left of the creatures, each bullet hit true and a fiery red circle appeared at each shot. After the last shot was fired, the group exploded into rubble.

Detective Daria Rexton was heading towards the loading docks, trying to find out why it got quiet all of a sudden, when she spotted the one the Minotaur called Wizard calling someone on a cellphone.

"Hello, Kory? I took care of the ghuls, but the Phantom left the area. Do you know where it went?" he asked as he looked up at Garuda.

The girl, Kory, who was sitting in an antique store looking at Wizard through a crystal ball, said, "Garuda can't do it all on his own, Harry. You need to summon more familiars."

"Just what I needed to hear. You know how tired I get using a lot of magic like that," complained Wizard.

"I know that, but we don't have a choice right now," said Kory, as the shop owner, looked over at the girl from his workstation, smiled, and returned to filing down a gem for a new ring.

Back with Wizard, he ended the call and closed his phone, muttering, "Easy for her to say. She just had to look through a crystal ball. Maybe I _should_ introduce her to Trelawney..." Putting the phone away, Wizard pushed the left lever on the buckle down, which shifted the hand on it over for the right hand to access, and the voice called out, "Leparch Magic, Touch To Go! Leparch Magic, Touch To Go!" While this was being sung, he quickly put on a ring with a blue gem and the image of a unicorn on it, then held it in front of the buckle, which caused the voice to call out, "Unicorn, Please!" A blue and silver plastic tray that looked like it held model pieces appeared. The pieces came off the tray and formed into a unicorn.

Changing rings and switching the buckle positions twice, the magic warrior held the new ring over the buckle, and it called out, "Kraken, Please!" and a new model tray appeared, which formed into a yellow and silver octopus-type creature. Holding the rings by their gems, Wizard placed them into slots on the familiars, which would allow them to retain their form without having to be near him.

The three familiars looked at Wizard waiting for their instructions. "The Phantom should be nearby, if you could track it, please?" asked the teen, and the trio took off on their search.

Letting go of his hold on the armor, the suit dispelled, leaving the young man in is regular clothes.

"Oh, man. What am I going to do? If this keeps up I won't be going back to Hogwarts this year. Course, after finding out about what Dumbledore was up to with my money, I'm not sure I want to go back period. Especially since I don't want him anywhere the driver and rings," muttered Harry to himself. "The last thing we need is for this to fall into Dumble's or worse, Tom's hands." Just as he finished up, Daria walked up.

"Are you really a mage?" she asked.

Harry turned to look at her and shrugged, "I suppose." He then started to walk off. Daria stood there for a moment, then jogged to catch up to him. Pulling out her badge, she held it up to the young mage.

"I'm with the Metropolitan Police Department. My name is Daria Rexton," she told him.

"Daria... Daria... someone told me that name before. You wouldn't happen to have an 'In The Know' card, would you?" he asked in reply.

"Don't need one. I have a younger cousin that goes to Hogwarts named Hermio..." she started.

"Hermione Granger?!" shouted Harry in shock.

"Wait, you know her?" asked Daria.

"I'm her best friend," Harry happily replied.

Daria then got a good look at the young man. "Holy... you're Harry Potter! Hermione's always going on about you! When she heard you disappeared..."

"Yeah, about that. You cannot tell her I'm back," said Harry sternly.

"Why not?!" exclaimed Daria while giving Harry a dark look. "Do you know how worried she is about you?"

"Of course I do, but you saw what I transformed into. If either Dumbledore or Voldemort find out I'm alive and what I'm now capable of, they will track me down, strip me of the driver and rings, and try to recreate them for themselves and those that have proved themselves loyal to their sides," said Harry in a low, dark voice. "The last thing this world needs is a Rider War."

"Rider War?" asked Daria confusedly.

"Yeah, my full title would be Kamen Rider Wizard. The guy who found me after I got my powers was from Japan, and the name stuck with me," said Harry. "Boy was he shocked when he found out I was a wand waver."

"I'll bet... wait, you mean he wasn't?" asked Daria.

"As far as I know, he wasn't one," said Harry with a shrug.

Daria took a deep, steadying breath. Once she was calm, she asked Harry, "Okay, what can you tell me about these 'Phantoms'?"

Harry sighed, but launched into an explanation. "Besides wizards and witches, there are humans with untapped high levels of magic called Gates. If a Gate is killed, a mass of magic is born. This... is called a 'Phantom'."

"But what about you? You were already a wizard. Is that how you power you driver?" asked the detective.

"No, my magic core has nothing to do with it," said Harry sadly. "Apparently, one can be a wizard, and still be a Gate."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minotaur entered an abandoned office building. Looking up, he spotted one of the leaders of the Phantoms.

"Phoenix," stated the Minotaur. The red, bird-like being gave a huff, and launched himself over the railing from the balcony above. Landing on his feet, he said to the Minotaur, "How could you be defeated after using all those Ghuls?" Phoenix then shifted back into his human form, which looked like he was a former gang member, and asked, "Well?

"A mage had gotten in my way, sir," said the Minotaur in a flat voice.

"You mean, Wizard, don't you?" asked a female voice from behind the Minotaur.

Turning around, the bull-man spotted a purple-colored Phantom with a hair that looked like snakes.

"Medusa, my lady," said the Minotaur as he bowed to her.

"Our jobs as Phantoms is to drive the Gates to the Depths of Despair, thus causing new Phantoms to be born," said Medusa as she walked forwards to stand next to Phoenix. Shifting back into her human form, which looked like a model, she continued. "This is all so that Wiseman can open another Sabbath."

"I understand," said the bull Phantom as he bowed to his leaders.

"Then forget about the mage and bring that Gate to despair already!" commanded Phoenix.

"Yes, sir!" said the Minotaur.

* * *

"So if Phantoms attack Gates, then does that mean that one of the Workers was one?" asked Daria.

"Quite possibly," replied Harry. "We won't know for sure until the Phantom appears again."

Daria then just had a though about something. "Hold the phone, if your magic core isn't powering the driver, then what is?"

Harry sighed. "Remember what I said about how one can be a wizard and a Gate?" Daria nodded, and he continued. "I'm one, and have a Phantom sealed inside of me. Now that we have that out of the way, I must be off." Harry made to leave the shocked detective behind, but wasn't fast enough. Daria caught his wrist, and in a few seconds, had him handcuffed. Holding up his now joined wrists, he asked, "What the...?"

"Sorry, Harry, but I need to bring you in for more questioning," said Daria firmly.

As Daria was dragging Harry to her car, Kory, who was watching everything on her crystal ball, gave a sigh. The jolly antique store owner sauntered up to the counter next to her and asked, "What's wrong, Kory?" before he took a sip of his tea.

"Harry got arrested," replied Kory, which caused the owner to do a spit-take.

"What?! By the police?" asked the shocked owner.

* * *

At the West Ham station of the Metropolitan Police, we find Harry Potter in a cell, being watched over by Daria.

"Er... isn't this just a little extreme, Detective Rexton?" asked Harry as formally as possible.

"I had to make sure you didn't poof away like other people have," said Daria.

"Like I could, I'm not licensed for that skill. I may be an emancipated minor, but I still have to be seventeen," said Harry, slightly miffed that she thought anyone with magic could do that at any time. "Got to remember to thank the goblins for covering my tracks."

"Oh. Didn't know that," she replied with a straight face. "Still, better safe than sorry."

"I'll bet," said Harry with a roll of his eyes as he sat down against the wall.

"So, is there anything else you can tell me about these Phantoms?" asked Daria.

"Yeah. Don't bother trying to go after one yourself. Only a mage of my level or higher can face them, as not even a wizard of Dumbledore's caliber can affect them with the kind of spells that either side of the wizarding world can use," said Harry with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So you're saying that I should just give up?!" shouted Daria, sounding a bit depressed at what he said. Kneeling down at his level, she continued. "That I should have to watch in despair as the people around me need help and can do nothing?!" Harry just kept looking at her, saying nothing.

Putting on a stern face, Daria said, "I envy mages. With your magic, you can do anything, even not have to feel any despair."

Harry looked down at the floor as he remembered the event that happened two months ago. A ritual that took place during a solar eclipse. He and the Dursleys had just arrived home from King's Cross when they were attacked. The Dursleys were killed, and Harry was taken. The eclipse happened the next day. The mystical energy was enough to force himself and around a hundred other people into the most heart-retching despair, killing the Gates and transforming them into Phantoms. However, he still held onto the light, even as the dragon wings of his Phantom appeared. As the eclipse reflected in his eyes, Harry focused on his friends and family and called out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The pure light energy of the Patronus spell reflected through his body, pushing back the Phantom and granting him an even stronger source of magic.

"I don't give into despair because of my mage power," said Harry flatly.

"Eh?" asked Daria.

Turning to look at her, Harry said, "It because I didn't give into despair that I have my mage power."

"What? That makes little sense," said Daria.

"I or one of my friends will explain later," said Harry.

"Never mind, then," said Daria as she turned to face away from him. "Even without magic, I'll handle this case. I will not give up or fall into despair that easily!"

Harry stood up and faced her. "That's good," he said, "but, if you do fall to despair..." Daria turned to face him as Harry paused to hold up a ring that had the same symbol as his belt buckle. "... then I'll be your hope."

"Huh?" asked Daria in surprise. "What the heck does that mean?" She continued, getting flustered at what he said.

Just then, Detective Andrews appeared, looking worse for wear, as he now had a bandage on his head.

"Daria, a word?" he asked, beckoning her over.

Still flustered, Daria said to Harry, "Quit saying such weird things. Just stay there!" then left with Andrews.

Harry watched them go, then sat back down, asking himself, "Okay... so what should I do now?"

* * *

In the office of the Chief of Police, Daria had heard some distressing news, and asked the chief, "We're dropping the investigation?! We're just supposed to ignore the case?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The police just can't handle such a case," said the chief.

"While it's true, these are monsters beyond our wildest imaginations, but still..." started Daria.

"But nothing. Stay away from this case," said the chief sternly.

"Why? How are you okay with letting those things just do what they want?" questioned Daria. "Isn't it a cop's job to protect people?"

"It is, and I'm not, however, these are orders from above, and they are irrefutable!" said the chief with a note of finality in his voice.

"What?" asked Daria with an incredulous look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kory was walking up to the police station. She was wearing a plain white blouse, a tan with leaf-print dress, white shoes and a plum-colored half-cloak. In her hands was the blue and silver Unicorn. As she walked to the entrance, she saw the police woman that arrested Harry come charging out of the building.

"She was the one that arrested Harry..." Kory said to herself. Just then, Daria's partner came out and called to her. As he passed Kory, she felt the presence of a Phantom in the man.

Back in the holding cell, Harry's stomach growled. "Oh, yeah. I was in the middle of eating," he said as he changed rings. Placing it over the buckle, the voice called out, "Connect, Please!" and a portal opened. Reaching in, Harry grabbed the bag of doughnuts that he left on the streetlight.

Pulling his arm back and letting the portal close, Harry grabbed the doughnut ha had bitten into earlier and was just about to take another bite when the Unicorn appeared via a hole it had dug.

"Oh, Unicorn!" said Harry happily. Holding out his doughnut, he asked, "Want a bite?" before noticing that Unicorn had a note in it's mouth.

* * *

Daria had reached the park, and had sat down on one of the benches as her partner stood nearby. "I understand how you feel," started Andrews, "but you know we can't stand up to those monsters. Give up."

"So, you're saying that, as well?" asked Daria of her partner before continuing. "I joined the police because I wanted to protect people. How can I call myself a cop if I can't do that?"

"Why are you so interested in being a detective?" asked Andrews al of a sudden.

Daria stared at him for a moment, then reached up and pulled out her locket from underneath her blouse.

"I became a detective because of my father," she said slowly. Opening the locket, which revealed a picture of her father in uniform, she continued. "He was a cop out in the countryside. He did everything he could to protect our town." As she was saying this, she was drawn into her memories. "He touched the lives of everyone." The memory continued as a younger Daria called out, "Daddy!" and ran up to him. "Ever since then I wanted to be like him and protect people. That's why I became a detective," she said as the memory ended.

"I see," said Andrews. "So that is what's supporting your heart?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Walking up to her, he grabbed the locket and yanked it off her neck, throwing Daria to the ground in the process.

Getting up, she yelled, "What are you doing?!" and tried to get the locket back. only to get knocked back to the ground. Looking back at Andrews, she saw him huff at the locket, then look at her angrily as the face of the Minotaur became superimposed over his.

Back at the holding cell, Harry read the note that the Unicorn was carrying, which said in Kory's handwriting, "Detective with the wounded head is a Phantom."

"So that means..." started Harry as he remembered the earlier fight, "... that Daria's the Gate! So much for snack time." Putting down the bag, getting up and changing rings, he held it over the buckle, which called out, "Small, Please!" A series of spell rings appeared around Harry, and he shrunk down until he was small enough to ride Unicorn. Getting on, the pair made their way out through a pass-through slot that was open and rode out of the station.

Back with Daria, she got up from the ground and asked in shock, "Andrews, you're... a Phantom?"

"Andrews gave into despair and died, leaving me in his place," said the Minotaur.

"I don't believe it, said Daria in a stunned voice.

"You people are so helpless against us Phantoms," said the Minotaur, "especially you Gates." Dropping the locket on the ground, the Phantom then stomped on it.

Daria was further shocked at such an action, and the Minotaur removed his foot, she saw the very reason she became a detective, the locket that held a picture of her father, shattered, while in her mind, the memory of her father also shattered.

Daria then felt a pain in her heart, as if all her hope had gone. Falling to her knees, she watched on as the Minotaur started to gloat and say to her, "Give in to the despair, so that a new Phantom may arise!"

Just then, a bullet flew in for the Phantom's left and blasted him in the head, knocking him off balance for a moment. When he regained his footing, he looked over from where the shot came from and saw that it was Harry, holding his gun and a young girl.

"The mage with the rings!" he yelled in surprise.

"So you were after Daria," said Harry, who then turned to Kory and asked, "Look after her, please?" Kory nodded and moved towards Daria.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Mage," said the Minotaur angrily.

"Same for me," said Harry flatly. Holding the ring with the hand symbol on it, the buckle called out, "Driver On, Please!" and it then changed into its driver form. Placing a red ring that had a band of silver flipped up on his left hand, he said, "Which is why I'm going to finish this quickly." Then he shifted the levers, the right going down, and the left going up.

"Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin! Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!" said the driver as Harry held up his left hand with his right hand over the ring. Calling out "Henshin!" Harry flipped the band down with a *clack*... to take on the design on his helmet.

Placing his left hand over the plate, the driver said, "Flame, Please!" with Harry moving his hand to the side, where a spell ring appeared. The ring then moved, with him passing through it as the driver said, "Hii... Hii... Hii, Hii, Hii!" changing him into the armor of Kamen Rider Wizard.

Holding his hand up like he had before the transformation, Wizard said, "It's... Showtime," then started walking towards the Minotaur.

The Minotaur pulled an axe out of pocketspace and charged at Wizard, who picked up speed in response, and the two clashed. Wizard dodged the first swing of the axe, then parried the thrust. Using a couple of kicks to knock the Phantom away, Wizard bought himself enough time to use the Connect ring to grab the gun he left where he transformed. Pulling it out of the circle, Wizard dodged a few more swings and fired at the Minotaur, pushing him back again and giving him more time to change the gun into its sword form. Loosening his arm with a few swings, Wizard charged at the bull Phantom.

Dodging, blocking, and even jumping over all of the Minotaur's swings, Wizard then kicked the bull-man in the head. The Minotaur regained his balance and thrust his axe at Wizard just as the Kamen Rider thrust his sword at Minotaur. The sword proved stronger as Wizard's thrust destroyed the axe and blasted the Minotaur a few yards away.

Getting up, the Minotaur was steamed. Angrily, he stomped the ground and charged with his horn lowered at Wizard, who blocked with the sword. However, the power of the charge was stronger than his stance and was pushed back before being tossed over the Phantom's head.

Landing on his feet with a few yards between them, Wizard took off the red gem ring, and from a bandolier hanging from his waist, took a yellow gem ring. Placing it on his left hand, Wizard said, "Merlin, what a bothersome brawler you are." Switching the driver to the left hand side, Wizard placed the new ring over the plate.

"Land, Please!" said the driver, and a yellow spell ring appeared on the ground after Wizard moved his hand out in front of him. The spell ring, as well as some conjured rocks, rose up, as the driver chanted, "DoDoDo DoDoDon! Don DoDoDon!" The gems on his suit changed to yellow, as well as a different cut than the red gems were.

"Damn it, you can change elements, too?!" exclaimed the Minotaur as he started another charge.

Wizard just said, "I suppose," as he changed to a new ring on his right hand. Setting the driver to the right, he placed his palm over the plate, and the driver said, "Defend, Please!" Holding out his right hand, A spell circle appeared on the ground, and a wall of stone rose up, just as the Minotaur crashed into it.

Stuck in the wall, the Minotaur tried to free himself as Wizard bent over to look the Phantom in the face. Giving a small laugh, the Kamen Rider kicked the Minotaur into the air. As the creature was still rising, Wizard pulled out a different ring. "I also have this element for you to face," he said, as he placed the new ring over the driver.

"Hurricane, Please!" shouted the driver, and a green spell ring appeared in the air. Jumping into it, Wizard was changed yet again into the wind style, as the driver chanted, "Fuu, Fuu, FuuFuuFuuFuu!" The gems were now green and triangular in shape. Surrounding himself with wind, Wizard used the sword to rapidly slash at the Minotaur while still in the air, before striking him back down to the ground.

While the Phantom was dizzy, Wizard switched back to Flame mode and placed another ring on his right hand and said, "The finale." This ring looked like a foot that was kicking and had a flame shaped like a dragon surrounding it. Placing it over the handplate, the driver said, "Very Nice, Kick Strike! Saikou! (3)" Wizard spun around as a spell circle formed underneath him and flames appeared on his right leg. Charging up the attack, Wizard launched into a round-off before springing higher into the air. Corkscrewing through the flip, he come out face up as another spell circle forms in front of him. As he kicks through, he speeds up and as he lands, the Minotaur is finally destroyed.

Just as Wizard gave a sigh, he heard Kory call, "Harry!"

Dashing over to them, Kory said to him, "At this rate, a new Phantom will be born." Looking at Daria, Kory was right, as cracks made of purple magical energy appeared over her body.

"Not if I can help it," replied Wizard. "I will not let that disaster be repeated." Kneeling down, Wizard said, "Daria?"

"The... mage?" asked Daria, looking forlorn as she turned to face the Kamen Rider. "Harry, it's hopeless," as more cracks appeared.

"Do not give into despair," said Wizard as he pulled out another ring. This one was like his spell rings, but looked like his helmet. "Just leave it to me."

Daria looked at the ring, and remembered what Harry had said earlier. "Then I will be your hope."

Returning her gaze to Wizard, she said, "You're a rather... strange mage, aren't you?"

"I promise you, I'll be your final hope," replied Wizard. Holding up her right hand, the Kamen Rider placed the ring on. After resetting the driver twice, he held the ring to the plate. "Engage, Please!" called the driver, and Daria fell asleep. Stepping back, a spell circle appeared over her, and Wizard stepped onto it, before being transported into her memories... her Underworld.

* * *

Inside the mindscape, Wizard viewed the memory of Daria greeting her father after school.

"So, this is her Underworld," said Wizard to himself.

Just as Daria reached her father for a hug, a crack appeared. More cracks formed, then a giant monster burst through. Wizard dodged as the creature flew past.

"What a large mass of magic," he said as the Proto-Phantom started creating more cracks in the mindscape, which appeared on Daria's body.

"Harry, please hurry," said Kory as she watched Daria in her disturbed sleep.

As the creature continued its rampage, Wizard resetting the driver. As the driver did its jingle, Wizard pulled out a new ring and said, "Well, I did make a promise, and I will see it through." Placing the ring on, which just had the image of a dragon, the Kamen Rider did his thing.

"Dragorise, Please!" yelled the driver, and in the sky above, a large metal dragon appeared. At first, the dragon went after the creature, but then disengaged and flew past Wizard, knocking him over. Sitting up, Wizard yelled, "Dragon! Obey me!" as he put on the Connect ring. Summoning his bike, he drove off after the dragon before it could cause more damage.

Catching up to it on a bridge outside of the memory town, the dragon decided to play a game of chicken. As the two neared each other, Wizard popped a wheelie, and with a burst of magic, launched him and the bike over the dragon. Flipping 180 degrees around, the lower half of the bike split in half, each side forming a larger set of wings. Docking with the dragon, Wizard piloted his Phantom back to where the Proto-Phantom was.

Re-engaging the assault, the pair fought viciously, doing more damage to the mindscape, but not enough to force Daria's death. Separating in the air, the creature and the dragon charged at each other as Wizard stood on the dragon's back with his sword. Raising the thumb, Wizard opened the fist into its grip form, and the sword started its jingle. "C'mon Slash, Shake Hands! Flame Slash Strike! Hii Hii Hii - Hii Hii Hii!"

Just as the creature and the dragon reached each other, Wizard struck, slashing the Proto-Phantom with the energy stored in the sword. As the dragon flew past, the creature exploded, and the mind scape returned to normal.

* * *

Back outside, the cracks disappeared, and a spell circle appeared, vertical this time, and Wizard rode out on his bike. As he stopped, Wizard released his armor, changing back into Harry.

Kory asked, "Will she be okay?" as Harry walked over to them.

"She'll be fine," he replied. "She's no longer a Gate, and is now safe from the Phantoms."

A couple of hours later, Daria woke up on the park bench. Looking around, she noticed the Engage ring on her finger and as she stared at it in wonder, she said to herself, "Hope, huh?"

Meanwhile, Harry and Kory were heading back to the antique shop on his bike. Both were thinking over events both past and present, and wondering just what the future had in store. What neither knew was that from the time they appeared in the park, they were being watched.

Nymphadora "Say my name and it will be that last thing you say," Tonks was enjoying a day off in the park, when she caught the fight between the teen and the creature. At first she was going to interfere, but then saw the eyes of the teen, and caught a trace of a lightning bolt scar that had faded from what she remembered it looking like.

_Holy Merlin, that's Harry!_ yelled Tonks in her thoughts. _I better stay hidden and just watch this then. I need to know just what he's involved in before I jump in._

However, all she ended up doing was watching as she saw Harry transform, then go through these amazing attacks and spells that she had never seen before. At the final strike, her eyes just lit up in excitement.

_Bloody hell! What a kick!_ she screamed in her mind, and almost out loud as the monster exploded. She then saw Harry do something and actually enter someone's mind physically. _I wish I knew what had happened in there,_ she thought as she saw the armored form of Harry appear after whatever was harming the lady asleep on the ground had faded away.

After watching them place the lady on a bench and riding off, Tonks muttered to herself, "Sirius needs to know. Now all I need to do is figure out how to keep it from Dumbles.

* * *

(1) I don't know if there is a factory along that road. This is fantasy. Let's pretend there is.

(2) Yes, I know I switched the first and last name around when creating an English name for the detective, but while some of the names I looked up were nice, none fit the character, so the switch.

(3) Don't look at me, I'm just going with what TV-Nihon heard on the sub.

* * *

AN: Geez, Louise, almost eleven full pages, including the foot and author notes. Well, if that's what it needs to write out those fight scenes, then that's what it's gonna get. Right now, I'm about two episodes behind as of this writing, and I hope to stay at that point, though I might combine some of them. Episodes two and three come to mind.

AN2: Fixed a few errors.


	2. Let me be a Mage!

AN: I normally don't do a review corner, but one of the guest reviews just needs to be responded to.

To the person who left the third guest review, this isn't Harry Potter characters in Wizard's world, this is Wizard's powers and monsters in Harry's world. There is no Haruto, Koyomi, Rinko, and others like that. Their roles are being filled by Harry and other characters I think up. The White Mage, while still Japanese, (hence why the driver still acts like it does) is also monitoring the wizarding world, for reasons that will be explained in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Let me be a Mage**

In a first-floor bedroom (1) over an antique store on the south side of West Ham, we find our mystical Kamen Rider, Harry Potter, sleeping very deeply, though this will soon change as he rolled off the bed and onto the kicked off covers on the floor.

Back downstairs, the store owner, Samuel Winters, was polishing up a new ring for Harry as he was talking with Kory.

"Harry still hasn't woken up?" he asked of the young girl.

"He did use up a lot of magical power yesterday," she replied as she carried the Unicorn familiar, while the Garuda and Kraken familiars flew behind her.

"Yeah, he usually does collapse in his bed the moment he comes back," said Samuel, just as Garuda's energy ran out, and all but the ring faded away.

"And now Garuda's out of magic," said Kory sadly as she sat down. Just then, Harry came down the stairs, yawning, but dressed for the day.

"You're up late, Harry," said Samuel as Harry came up to the couch Kory was sitting on.

"You should sleep more," said Kory with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'd be more tired if I stayed down longer," said Harry as he grabbed the Garuda ring from the table. Placing it on his right hand, he held it over his buckle.

"Garuda, Please!" called the driver voice, and a red and silver model tray appeared. The parts quickly assembled themselves and Harry placed the ring in the slot, returning Garuda to normal.

As the familiar trio flew or ran off, Harry said, "Guess I better be going," as he put on his jacket.

"Wait," said Samuel as he came out of his ring crafting area. "First take a look at this."

"Cool, a new one," said Harry.

"Yep. Here you go," said Samuel as he handed Harry the ring.

"Hmm, I wonder what the spell is this time?" asked Harry as he looked at the ring.

"Like I'd know," said Samuel. "All I can do is just make them. While doing so, I try to listen to the voice of the stone."

"Yeah, yeah, old man. I know that," said Harry playfully as he held it in the light coming through the skylight. The ring had the image of a dragon with a sleep bubble on it, making it look like it's asleep.

"Maybe the spell would make my enemies fall asleep?" as Harry as he looked at it in the light. "That would be handy against the Ghuls." Then Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think I should try it out," he said, looking at Kory and Samuel.

The two of them looked at each other with a worried look in their eyes. "Oh, no, no! No, no!" said a panicked Samuel as he moved behind Kory, but it was too late, as Harry had already placed the ring on his right hand and placed it over the buckle.

"Sleep, Please!" called the Hand Author, and a spell circle appeared... but Kory and Samuel didn't fall asleep. Instead, Harry did. Once the circle had faded, he collapsed onto the floor in a deep sleep.

"Ah, so it's the user that falls asleep," said Samuel in understanding.

"Well, that's what he gets for trying to use us as guinea pigs," said Kory in a no nonsense voice.

"You're right," agreed Samuel as Harry smiled in his sleep, as he was having a good dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the West Ham Police Station, Daria Rexton was called to the chief's office. Knocking on the door, she called out," It's Rexton."

"Come in," called the chief.

"Coming in," replied Daria, and opened the door. As she walked in, she asked, "You wanted to talk to me about something, chief?" She noticed the chief had poured a cup of tea, and looked over at the seating area of the chief's office. In one of the chairs was someone who looked like a government official. The man wore a beige business suit, a dark red striped tie, and thin wire-frame glasses. In a no-nonsense voice, the man went straight to the point. "Detective Daria Rexton, I presume?" he asked. "Pleased to meet you." This sentiment, however, wasn't matched in his eyes.

"This is Superintendent Kirby from Department Zero of MI-6," explained the chief to Daria.

"What? Department Zero of MI-6?" asked Daria in confusion. _Just what mess did I get myself into,_ she thought to herself as the chief came over to her.

"Try not to be rude, okay?" he gruffly pleaded of her, making it look like their jobs were on the line.

"I'll get right to the point," said Kirby. "Detective Rexton, you encountered a "mage" when you were attacked by a Phantom yesterday, correct?" he asked sharply.

"Eh?" asked Daria, wondering where this was going.

"Do you have any information as to his identity?" pressed Kirby.

Daria was a bit taken aback at the question, but answered slowly, "I don't know... all he truly did was save me."

Kirby held her gaze for a moment, then replied, "I see.." before turning away to consider his thoughts. He knew she was lying, but decided not to press further.

Daria then asked, "Um, are we going to announce these Phantom attacks to the public?" The chief started giving warning signs, saying, "Daria, stop this..." but she pressed on. "At the very least, it would be easier to protect the public!"

"This is MI-6 business; the police is not involved," said Kirby in a matter-of-fact voice. "There is no point in telling others." The chief childishly zipped his lips, and the matter was closed, as was the meeting.

Out in the break room a few minutes later, Daria was muttering to herself. "What's so special about Department Zero? What's "the police isn't involved" supposed to mean? We want to protect people, too!" Taking a sip of her coffee, she winced in pain at the temperature of her drink. "Too hot!" she explained, bringing her hand to her lips to try and fan them cool, but then looked at the Engage ring that Wizard left on her hand, and she started thinking.

* * *

On the other side of town, the human forms of Medusa and Phoenix were scanning the sidewalks below, looking for the next Gate to try and bring to despair. Looking down at the park across the street, Medusa's face breaks into a malevolent grin.

"Found one," she said to Phoenix. The man looked at her, happy that soon, the screams of pain that are such music to his ears will begin again.

"I've been waiting for this!" he joyously proclaimed. "Which person? Which one is it?!" he asked, looking at the people below.

"That one there," she said, pointing the person out. Said person was wearing plaid quilt shorts, a green polo shirt over an orange and yellow-striped t-shirt, an orange backpack and had a naive nature about him.

Phoenix, who it appears doesn't have the best of eyesight, asked, "Which one?" as Medusa dropped down from the roof to the ground some fifty feet below and landed safely.

"Hellhound," she called one of the subordinate Phantoms. Behind her a more bestial Phantom than the Minotaur appeared, his fur looking like flames, and a wide-open mouth which allows him to shoot equally large fireballs.

"Send that Gate into despair, so that a new Phantom may be born," said Medusa as she changed into her Phantom form "and the Wiseman can complete his work and open another Sabbath."

"As you command," said Hellhound as Phoenix dropped down from above and changed forms.

"We'll be expecting a lot from you," said Phoenix.

"I'm honored to have such trust," said Hellhound as he left to get started.

* * *

Over in the park, a group of kids were running around playing tag when one of them fell and scraped his elbow, and while the scrape wasn't enough to start bleeding, the friction burn did hurt as the kid cried out in pain.

"Jake, you okay?" asked his friends as they came to help him up. Before they could, however, a young adult came to help.

"Are you all right? Can you get up?" the guy asked as he knelt down to help the kid to his feet. Looking at Jake's elbow, the kids and the young man just saw some lightly rubbed skin that was slightly red from the point of impact with the ground. "Well, you don't seem to be hurt. That's good," said the guy.

"That sure hurt," said Jake, holding his elbow.

"Ah, then let me cast a spell to make the pain go away," said the young man naively.

"Huh?" asked Jake questioningly.

The young man held his hand with the index finger extended in front of his face and closed his eyes in concentration. Opening his eyes, he then said his spell. "Mystic power, heart to sky ~ Take this pain, away it fly! (2)" Pointing from Jake's elbow to the sky, the guy finished his spell... and got some very strange looks from the people around him, including the kids.

"He said that?" asked one of the kids.

"An adult that still believe in magic?" asked another, as the guy was starting to look down.

"Let's go, then," said a third kid, and the group moved off.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Jake, who was still holding his elbow as he got up and left.

The guy stood up. "Kids these days sure are realistic," he said, reminiscing about his own childhood. "Sure wasn't like that when I was little."

Jake was walking backwards, talking with his friends when he bumped into something, knocking him to the ground again. The guy came over to help, and as Jake got up, they all looked at what Jake had bumped into. There standing in front of them was a monster with black skin and orange flame-like fur. Silver armor covered his chest and shoulders, and he looked like he was going to eat one of them.

Everyone started screaming at the sight of the monster and scattered. As the people were running away, Hellhound just cracked his neck and started his chase, not noticing the red and silver plastic bird called Garuda watching him from behind.

The young adult rushed around a column of a building near the park, followed by the kids and a few other adults. Things were going great in their escape, until Jake tripped again. The guy turned back and called, "Watch out!" as he helped Jake up, but the monster had closed the gap in between them. Another guy named Dean Thomas had also seen the kid fall, and was getting ready to the monster as he tried to help the two moving again.

"I'll bring you to despair through terror," said Hellhound as he continued his advance.

"Stop! Don't lay a hand on the kid!" screamed the young man as he tried to protect Jake.

Hellhound was just about to attack, when a guy on a motorcycle rode past them popping a wheelie. He knocked the monster away from the group and came to a stop a couple of yards away. As Hellhound was getting up, the magic-believing guy told Jake, "Get going, go!" Jake ran off, and Dean helped the guy up. Just as the two started to run off, Dean looked over at the guy on the bike as he pulled off his helmet and got off, and Dean caught the bike rider's face.

"Harry?" he asked in confused shock.

Harry looked over at his classmate, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

"Dean, can we talk later?" he asked his roommate as he turned to the monster. "I'm going to be busy for a few minutes."

"But you know the rules, Harry! You can't use magic outside of school!" exclaimed Dean, thinking the other guy had run off. However, said guy was standing just inside the courtyard to the right of Harry.

"Magic? You're a mage?" asked the guy in awe. Harry heard him and groaned.

"Good going, Dean," grumbled Harry. "Get this guy out of here."

"Harry, you still can't..." started Dean.

"There are many types of magic in this world, Dean," said Harry mystically as he placed the Driver ring on his right hand. "I just happen to have more than one type." Placing his hand over the buckle, the driver called out, "Driver On, Please!" Removing his hand, the WizarDriver appeared. Dean's eyes bugged out at what he saw, as did the other guy's.

Harry then placed the red gem ring on his left hand and flipped the levers, moving the handprint to the left. As he raised his left hand, the driver sang, "Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin, Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!"

"Henshin," said Harry as he flipped the grill of the ring down, forming the helmet design. Harry then placed his left hand over the Hand Author on the driver.

"Flame, Please! Hii... Hii... Hii, Hii, Hii!" called the driver, and the red spell circle appeared after Harry moved his hand to hold it in the air on his left side. The circle then moved over him, changing him into the form of Kamen Rider Wizard. The naive guy looked at him like all his dreams came true.

"Holy Merlin! I heard rumors, but..." started Dean in shock.

"It's... Showtime," said Wizard. "Dean, get this guy out of here. We'll talk later." Hellhound decided enough was enough, and started his attack, which Wizard countered. Dean quickly got over his shock and grabbed the other guy and hauled him to safety.

Hellhound continued his attack, trying to slice and dice Wizard with his sword, but Wizard kept dodging, eventually kicking Hellhound away, long enough to use the Connect ring to pull out the WiZwordGun. The second it was in his hand, Wizards started firing, putting Hellhound on the defensive. Using his sword, the monster managed to block most of the shots, but a couple of rounds made it through, knocking him down. Hellhound immediately returned fire with a few fireballs from his mouth. Wizard was getting shaken by the exploding blasts until he jumped up to the roof behind him.

Dean and the guy were peering out from behind one of the columns as they watched the action. Looking up at Wizard, they saw him put a different ring on his left hand and flipped the driver to change form.

"Hurricane, Please! Fuu, Fuu, FuuFuuFuuFuu!" called the driver, as a green spell circle appeared and Wizard jumped through, changing from the fiery red form to the windy green form.

"How is the ministry not picking this up?" wondered Dean out loud.

"Ministry?" asked the guy to himself.

Meanwhile, Wizard landed back on the ground and switched the WiZwordGun into its sword form. Using the power of the wind, he started to rapidly slash at Hellhound, moving fast enough to form a small cyclone to blow the monster into the air, where Wizard continued the assault until he knocked Hellhound back to the ground. Hellhound tried to take the offensive again, but Wizard just jumped up and spun in the air, dodging the attack and landing behind Hellhound, and slashed the monster back enough to pull out a new ring.

Placing it on his right hand, Wizard flipped the driver to the right and placed the ring over the handplate.

"Big, Please!" said the driver, and a green vertical spell circle appeared. Placing his arm through, a much larger arm appeared on the other side. Hellhound tried to back up in shock, but was quickly pushed by Wizard's enlarged hand. Swinging around, Wizard through the monster into the wall on the other side of the courtyard.

Dean and the guy continued to watch as Harry in his transformed state did things that no regular wizard could ever do.

"Harry must be blowing out just about every magic sensor at the Ministry," murmured Dean, his eyes bulging more and more with everything Wizard was doing. "There is no way they wouldn't be here by now if he wasn't."

Picking himself out of the rubble, Hellhound fired a huge blast of fire at the mage. Wizard managed to dodge, but as he got up, Hellhound disappeared.

Jogging over to where the monster last stood, Wizard looked around. "Great, he tricked me," he said as he let go of the armor, changing back into his street clothes. "I guess the child was the Gate. Better find him soon."

Just as he was about to go to his bike, he heard a voice call out, "Hey!" Turning around, it was the guy that was with the kid, followed closely by Dean.

"Hello, I'm Sheldon Nadler!" said the young man excitedly, grabbing Harry's wrists. Harry looked at Sheldon with worry as the guy shook his hands without a care and said, "Please let me be your apprentice!"

Harry and Dean looked at Sheldon in confusion. "Huh? Apprentice?!" said the two together.

"I want to be a Mage!" said Sheldon with determination.

Harry and Dean looked at each other with this though in mind, _This guy is out of his mind._ Turning back to Sheldon, Harry said, "Look, I understand that what you saw was amazingly cool, but if you're not born with it, like Dean and I are, you just can't use it. See ya!" And with that, Harry and Dean walked off.

"So, you think that will satisfy him?" asked Dean with a questioning look on his face.

"Hell, no. In fact, get ready for a lot of running," replied Harry. Dean was even more confused, until Harry said, "So, how long are you going to follow us?" he asked as he turned around, and sure enough, Sheldon was right behind them.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, until my passion is conveyed!" said Sheldon sharply with a salute.

"Well, he is determined, I'll give him that," said Dean as Harry's prediction proved true as Sheldon kept pooping up all over the area as they were searching for the kid, calling out "Master!" each and every time.

Finally the pair were desperate enough to just run as fast as possible in the hope that they'd lose him. As they ran under an overpass, Harry spotted his favorite doughnut truck, and pulled Dean along to hide behind it.

"Oh, hello, there, Harry darling," said the cross-dressed person who ran the truck. "Would you like to try our new rainbow doughnut?" she (3) asked.

"Shhh! We're being chased," said Harry urgently. "Hide us!" Harry and Dean ducked behind the truck just as Sheldon ran past yelling, "Master!" and disappeared out of sight.

Harry and Dean came out from behind the truck, and the doughnut lady kept offering the rainbow doughnut, with her co-worker doing the same.

"Plain sugar," was Harry's reply.

"Oh, always with the same order," said the doughnut lady, and as she went to prepare the order, Harry turned to sit down at the table... and there was Sheldon, looking as happy as a clam.

"Huh?" asked Harry dumbly. Sheldon just clamped his arms around Harry and cried happily, "I caught you, master! Please let me be your apprentice!" Dean just watched and laughed at the scene. "Harry, it just wouldn't be you without some form of trouble happening," he said, shaking his head with a grin.

"Alright! Alright, I'll listen to you," said a frustrated Harry, trying to shake Sheldon off his leg.

* * *

Back at the Antique shop, the door opened, and the potential customer called out, "Hello?"

"Welcome," called out Samuel from his workstation. Kory looked up from the register and saw a familiar face.

"The detective from before," she said to herself.

Daria looked at Kory in surprise. "You were the girl that was with Harry Potter, right?" she asked happily.

"How did you find out that we were here?" asked Kory flatly.

"Despite my appearance, I'm still a detective," said Daria smugly. Kory came out from behind the counter as Daria looked around. "So, is he in today?"

"Nope, he's not here..." started Kory. Daria came up to her with an apprehensive look on her face. "Don't tell me he's gone out to exterminate Phantoms again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Kory.

"I... I see," said a now worried Daria. "Hermione would kill me if she found out I was letting Harry do this. Still, I envy him."

Kory became a bit defensive at that statement, while Daria continued. "I wish I was a mage, too."

"Don't ever say that around Harry," said Kory sternly. Daria turned back to the young girl.

"Huh?" she asked, confused at such a statement.

* * *

Back at the doughnut truck, Sheldon started to explain himself.

"Ever since I was little, I always wanted to be a mage," he said with stars in his eyes. "It was my greatest dream."

"Your dream?" repeated Harry.

"Dream?! Mine was to..." started the doughnut lady, but was interrupted by a doughnut in the mouth by her co-worker.

"Yeah, the Mage of my favorite picture book always chanted..." started Sheldon.

"Mystic power, heart to sky!" exclaimed Dean excitedly.

"You read 'The Boy Mage of the Forest', too?" asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, I read that book all the time as a little kid. Come to think of it, the boy mage in the book looked an awful lot like Harry here," said Dean as he compared his memory of the picture book with Harry's face.

"That reminds me, I need to find a solicitor that works in the wizarding world to start a libel suit against those publications," said Harry, making a mental note of it.

"What publications?" asked Sheldon confusedly.

"Just a bunch of books about the Boy-Who-Lived, me, as a little kid doing things that would have killed me if I was ever in such a situation at the age they had me, and that I don't get a single galleon of," replied Harry grouchily.

"Are you sure we should tell him?" asked Dean.

"Well, if I'm right, he can't be obliviated," said Harry. "His belief in magic is so strong it would override the spell completely."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sheldon. The doughnut lady and her co-worker already know what Harry's talking about, as they are squibs and get The Daily Prophet. They also don't like Dumbledore and will protect Harry's freedom however they can.

"Within the population of this world, there's a hidden society filled with people who are born with magical energy who call themselves wizards and witches. Dean and I are two such, however, my Kamen Rider powers are separate.

"Oh, wow! You two are so lucky!" said Sheldon happily. "I'm sure it would be fun to help people with magic! However... as I grew up, I learned how impossible my dream is. I gave up my belief that magic was real. But today, I learned it really does! Magi do exist!"

Harry sighed. "And this is why I will not be your 'master'," he said to the naive young man.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Sheldon.

"It's not all fun and games. The British wizarding world is heavily restrictive and fearful of the mundane world. It also is heading towards a major civil war, due to their corrupt officials and the hidden Dark Lord who would do anything to see his dream of a world purged of all those he would consider 'impure'," said Harry darkly.

"No, it can't be. You're lying!" exclaimed Sheldon, shocked by what he had heard.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true," said Dean solemnly. "Harry here has faced this Dark wizard more times than we can count, and the Ministry of Magic does nothing."

"Voldemort..." here Dean shuddered. "Stop that, all that name is really just a very bad anagram to cover the ugliness of the man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Anyway, Tom is a man who won't stop until his dream is realized, even if he has to take this war into the mundane world," said Harry. "As for the Phantoms... I'm the only one who needs to be a mage."

"Huh?" asked both Sheldon and Dean.

"I heard you out, but your dream needs to stay a dream," said Harry as he walked off. Dean could only stare at Harry's back for a moment, then shrugged apologetically at Sheldon, then ran after Harry.

* * *

"Harry and I were both Gates," said Kory as she started to explain what had happened to them.

"Yes, I remember Harry saying something about that yesterday," said Daria.

"Someone kidnapped us, during the solar eclipse two months ago. The two if us and others were used in a ritual to create Phantoms. The power of the ritual forced all of us into despair. In their deaths, were the Phantoms born," said Kory. "But Harry, Harry was different. Even as the Phantom tried to force its way out, he still held on to his heart, and though normal wizard magic is weaker than the power of a Phantom, Harry is not a normal wizard. Harry's magical core was already near Merlin's level, and the Phantom trying to break free broke the restriction bonds that Dumbledore placed on it. Drawing on that released energy, Harry cast a Patronus inside of him, pushing the Phantom back and suppressing it, destroying the ritual's hold on him. The spell also forced out a black, smoky object from his forehead. We're still trying to figure out what it was."

"Oh, dear," said Daria, placing her hand over her mouth.

"There's more," said Kory.

_Flashback - _

_The eclipse passed, and Harry looked around and at his body, surprised that he was still alive. Hearing movement behind him, Harry turned around and saw one of the humans that was turned into a monster. The monster moved in to attack, and Harry was just about to cast a spell, when a golden spell circle that had the four types of eclipses on the compass points appeared in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes as the monster was vaporized._

_Seeing another person behind him, Harry turned around to face his savior. The man wore a set of white robes and a weird belt on his waist. He also wore a helmet that had a topaz face plate. In his arms was a young girl that appeared to be passed out._

"_Anata ga ikinokoru tame ni wa, kibo- o ushinawanai tame ni yoku yatta,"(4) said the man in his native language, which Harry thought was Japanese._

"_Uh, sorry, but I don't understand you, and I don't know nor can use the translation charm," said Harry, holding up his wand._

_Seeing the wand, the man started to swear heavily in Japanese, then he set the girl down in Harry's arms and pulled out a ring and placed it on his right hand, then focused on the ring, activating its power._

"_Translate, Please!" called a voice that, to Harry seemed to have come from the large belt._

"_That's better," said the man. "As I said, you did well to survive and not lose hope. I see from your wand there that you are already a wizard, but now, you have even more power, as you have earned the right to be a mage."_

"_Well, that should make my fights with Voldemort a lot more interesting," said Harry as the White Mage opened another spell circle and pulled out a device similar to the one he had on his belt._

"_Voldemort, is that idiot back? Wait, you not Harry Potter, are you?" asked the Mage. Harry just lifted his bangs and revealed the bleeding scar in reply._

"_Oh, for heaven's sake. Well, thanks to this cosmic screw-up, you now have two tasks: destroy the Phantoms, and defeat Voldemort. I've been watching the wizarding world for a long time, and I have information on just how Voldemort kept himself from fully dying. You already took care of two of them, what with your scar being an accidental one," said the Mage._

_Harry started to think rapidly. His scar let out a smoky black mass. Voldemort, in his first year, attacked him the same way, and the mem... Harry looked at the White Mage in horror._

"_He... he split his soul, didn't he?" he asked with a shaky voice._

"_Yes, he did, however, you will have to track down the other items on your own, as he covered his tracks better than I thought," said the Mage as he held out the red ring he had on his left hand. "Now it is time to begin your tasks."_

_- Flashback ends_

"Harry and I, we were the only survivors," said Kory as she finished the tale. "I lost my memory... and Harry became a mage. He doesn't want anyone to face the same fate as those who became Phantoms, so he decided to risk his life and fight them." Turning back to Daria, she said, "That is why you shouldn't say it's good to be a mage like it's nothing!"

* * *

At the Stratford Library, Sheldon was wandering the children's section, looking for the book from his past. Finding it, he said, "There it is." Picking it up, he continued, "This was my textbook." Opening it up, he started reminiscing. "Every day I would read and practice the spells." While flipping through the book, he remembered when he was a little kid, saying "Mystic power, heart and sky," over and over again.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Sheldon said, "Well, at least I know magic is real." Closing the book, he holds it to his chest and said, "If he won't teach me, then I'll learn it myself, core or no core."

Sheldon then went and checked out the book, not knowing he was being watched by Hellhound the entire time.

Exiting the library with book in hand, Sheldon happily walked down the street, but soon came to a stop... as about a dozen Ghuls appeared in front of him.

"Monsters... again?!" said a scared Sheldon as he ran off with the Ghuls right behind him.

* * *

Daria Rexton had also wandered over to Stratford, and was walking along the Broadway loop, lost in thought. Looking across the road, she saw Harry, sitting on the steps of St. Johns Church, talking with a guy who she assumed was a schoolfriend.

During all this, Harry was telling Dean everything that Kory was telling Daria.

"Oh, Merlin. Tommy boy split his soul?! That is fucked up!" exclaimed Dean.

"You're telling me," said Harry. Suddenly the duo, plus Daria, heard people screaming as they ran west, away from whatever it was.

"Phantom attack?" asked Dean.

"Quite possibly," replied Harry. "Let's go." The pair ran towards the screams, and Daria followed.

Sheldon quickly crossed The Grove, somehow managing to avoid traffic, and made it onto the loop. He continued his escape, until he tripped, dropping the book. Making the foolish mistake of going back for it, he picked t up, but then got up and backed away slowly as the Ghuls caught up. Forcing him the stand against the outside wall of the Wilkinson Department Store, the lead Ghul got ready to attack. Sheldon, in an act of desperation, pointed at the monster and cried out, "Mystic power, heart and sky!" just as the Ghul was about the strike... and a blast of fire was launched from his finger, blasting the Ghul away.

Sheldon could only stare at his finger in shock, but before the Ghul could attack again, Harry ran up and started blasting the Ghuls with his WiZwordGun.

Stopping next the Sheldon, Harry said, "So it wasn't the kid. He's the Gate." AS Harry got his driver and rings ready, he said to the young man, "Hey, Sheldon Nadler! Run!" Harry then transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard and charged into the pack of Ghuls.

Wizard was going to town on the monsters, weaving around their attacks and kicking back, as well as using their own weapons against them. Everything was going fine, until he kick one away towards where Sheldon was still standing.

"What is he doing?" wondered Wizard as the Ghul got up and started to advance on Sheldon. "Get out of here, quick!" The other Ghuls kept the Kamen Rider busy as the other one kept heading towards Sheldon. Just as it slashed its weapon, Sheldon was knocked away by Daria. Seeing that Sheldon was okay, Wizard continued the fight, while Daria checked the young man for injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Sheldon nodded yes, having been blown out of his shock, and Daria continued. "Then get out of here!" Sheldon looked up and saw that he was still in the middle of a monster fight. Screaming in fright, he ran off, while Daria was no stuck facing the Ghul. Wizard, however, intervened.

"Detective Rexton, still sticking you nose in? You never learn," said Wizard.

"I may not be a mage, but I still want to protect people, just as much as you do," said Daria smugly. Wizard took a moment to contemplate her reply, which was all the Ghuls needed. They started firing fireballs from their fists, aiming for Daria. Using the tail of his trench coat, Wizard held it up in front of Daria, which shielded her from the blasts.

Letting the tail go, Wizard just said, "I see," and returned to the fight. Using his kicks to help push the Ghuls into a position around him, Wizards then started to charge up his attacks with the power of fire from his red ring. Once charged, Wizards then unleashed fiery kicks on the Ghuls, knocking each one down as the burning energy flowed through them. Watching all this was Hellhound, who just growled angrily at the waste of the mindless monsters.

As wizards hit the last one, a red spell circle surrounded by fire appeared on all of them before they exploded in a quick blaze of destruction. Standing up, Wizard was thinking the battle was over, until he heard the squeal of tired behind him. Looking back, he saw Hellhound on a bike racing towards him.

"What the..." said Wizard as he dodged to the side just in time. Hellhound then drove off.

"So, trying to run away again?!" said Wizard as he pulled out the Connect ring. "Not this time!" Using the ring, Wizards called out Machine Winger, his motorcycle, and began to chase after the Phantom.

* * *

Hellhound raced through the intersection where Romford Road changes into Broadway Road, quickly followed by Wizard. Hellhound's reckless driving, as well as a few fireballs, created a few traffic problems to try and slow the Mage down, but Wizards either just drove around them or, on the fireball one, leapt over it.

Noticing that the Kamen Rider had caught up to him, Hellhound pulled out his sword and started slashing at Wizard, who either dodged or blocked Hellhound's arm when close enough. The Mage then kicked Hellhound away using a motocross maneuver, but the Phantom quickly recovered and continued the assault.

Wizard kept dodging, using more motocross moves to avoid the sword until he was able to kick the blade out of Hellhound's hands. Hellhound then tried to punch Wizard off his bike, but got his left arm caught in a hold for his troubles. By this time, the pair had driven onto The Great Eastern Road, and it wasn't until they heard a horn honk that they noticed a lorry heading towards them. Breaking apart, the two drove around either side of the lorry, but once past it, Wizard lost sight of the Phantom.

"Huh?" asked Wizard, just as Hellhound appeared behind him and started launching fireballs at the Mage, forcing him to dodge and drive through smoke from the missed attacks.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn," said Wizard as he lead Hellhound down Angel Lane and onto a service ramp that lead to an empty lot. Using the Connect ring to summon the WiZwordGun, Wizard called out, "The finale," and lifted the thumb, which opened the Hand Author and engaged the special attack.

"C'mon Shoot, Shake Hands!" called the gun as Wizards held his left hand over the Hand Author.

"Flame Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!" announced the gun as Wizard jumped his bike into the air and turned around, firing at the now shocked Hellhound as he drove under Wizard. The powerful blasts forced the Phantom out of control, and he crashed into some trash containers outside an old warehouse, where he went up in a fiery explosion.

Wizard landed and stopped his bike, feeling a bit tired from the magic used.

"Oi, I think that's enough for today," he said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheldon had finally slowed down from his panic and started to remember what had happened. Looking at his hand, he said, "I can do magic, too."

* * *

(1) In the U.S. we use ground and first floor interchangeably. Not so in the U.K.

(2) Did you _really_ want me to try and Google translate Chichin Pui Pui?

(3) When it comes to cross-dressers, I use the pronoun that fits the gender they want to be, not what they were born as.

(4) Speaking of Google translate...

* * *

AN: Finally. I don't know why I felt that being precise in just where they were going would be a good idea. Oh, well, at least it adds a bit more realism. More time with Dean next chapter, and a bit of Voldemort, as well.


End file.
